United States Patent Publication No. 2015/0021137, hereby incorporated by reference herein, describes a two pass multi-function torque converter with a resilient element for opening an impeller clutch.
United States Patent Publication No. 2012/0152680, hereby incorporated by reference herein, teaches an embodiment wherein a first friction surface includes an axial bulge in the portion of the friction surface between a first inner diameter and a first outer diameter, wherein the axial bulge is defined by an arc having a radius at least one order of magnitude larger than a radial distance between the inner diameter and the outer diameter.